retypegatesfandomcom-20200213-history
Artexerxes
"Forgive me for all the wrong I have done" King Artexerxes used to rule over the area the Ancient Crystal Masoleum resides in currently. He now lives in the Stronghold. Charlemagne is his servant. Info *'Name:' King Artexerxes *'Age:' Unknown *'Birthday:' Unknown *'Pokemon: '''Tyranitar *'Type:' Psychic/Ghost *'Familiar:' Saul *'Height: 6'01" *'''Sexuality: Straight *'Moveset: ' **'Shadow Claw' **'Psychic' **'Earthquake' **'Fire Blast' **'Thunder' **'Blizzard' **'Surf' *'Ability:' Cursed Body *'Hair Color: '''Black *'Eye Color: 'Pink *'Skin Color: '''Grey Personality Artexerxes is a quiet, reserved individual. After all that he has been through, he has pulled himself into being fairly reclusive and self serving. He was once a great and charismatic leader, and while he could rise to that again he has no desire and no reason to do so. He is still baffled by current technology and likes the saftey of his room at the Stronghold. History Pre War King Artexerxe's history extends far back before the start of the group's events. Artexerxe's kingdom had been ravaged by wars for years, and much destruction had happened to his kindgom and neighboring kingdoms. As a child, their kingdom was caught up in yet another war which left everything in ruins. Artexerxes worked in the city, and by chance, managed to work his way up the ladder of power with his intelligence and charisma. The king was slain in battle, and with nobody to inherit his throne the kingdom was thrown into termoil. Artexerxes more or less just took over the throne himself, and much to his surprised nobody objected. Artexerxes worked hard on getting the kingdom back into shape, and over time he became a successful, benevolent ruler. His home went from a war ravaged wasteland to a thriving and peaceful city. He eased their relationship with the neighboring kingdoms, and soon enough everything was going much better then it had previously. Soon after he stepped up to be the king, during a trip through the city he stumbled across one of many orphans. The boy had lost his father in the previous war, and with mother alread deceased he had no home and no family. Artexerxes adopted the boy and raised him, and the boy grew up into being a fiercly loyal servant and son. His name was Charlemagne, and he would end up staying at Artexerxes's side for the next few hundred years. Some time after he stepped up to being the king, he fell in love wit a beautiful princess from the neighboring kindgom. The two married, and soon expected a child together... The War Between Artexerxes and Vercingetorix While Artexerxes had calmed the tension between most of his neighboring kingdoms, he wasn't able to do so with that of King Vercingetorix 's. The Landorus was bitter, power hungry and fiercly jealous of King Artexerxes, and as time passed Vercingetorix grew more and more jealous of the Tyranitar. Artexerxes's marriage and the child he was expecting appeared to be the straw on the camel's back. The Landorus managed to sneak into Artexerxe's kingdom alone, all the way to his castle, where he broke in and slayed Artexerxes's pregnant wife before him and Charlemagne before fleeing again. Though filled with grief, Artexerxes refued to declare war on the man who killed his queen and child. Vercingetorix refused to take this as a answer, and attacked Artexerxes's kingdom instead. The Landorus's forces were one of the most powerful in the small land, and Artexerxe's foces took heavy tolls. Vercingetorix didn't spare the villages and civilians either. More and more damage was delt to Artexerxes's people. It was during this time that Baron finally grew tired and fed up with the bloodshed and loss of life, innocent or not. Vercingetorix's forces finally reached the walls of Artexerxes's castle. Artexerxes felt like there was no choice but to go out there and fight as well, not willing to let his kingdom crumble. With Charlemagne at his side and the remainder of his army, they set out for their last stand. Artexerxes's Last Stand While Artexerxe's forces were outnumbered, they fought hard. They managed to hold their ground, and during the battle Charlemagne and Artexerxes where seperated. Artexerxes found himself face to face with Vercingetorix's War Machine (Link to Gaia's page). The two battled, but Artexerxes was not strong enough to defeate her. He was killed as Charlemagne struggled to reach him... but to Charlemagne's joy at first then terror, Artexerxes rose again. He returned back in a maddened, much stronger state, and drove back the enemy with relative ease. But it did not stop there. He turned on his own people, ruining what was left standing. Artexerxes as no longer the king anyone knew, and Charlemagne for one could do nothing but watch him rampage and destroy what little was left. At last, the king was captured, before being imprisoned in the Masoleum that was built to hold all the bodies of those who fell in his kingdom. It is said that Gaia and Mizamara helped to seal him away down there, and that Baron hid the Ghost shard in the lich's chest before he was sealed away. Charlemagne vowed that he would stay down there to keep guard, in hopes that someone strong enough could free his king not from the tomb, but from possessed him. Current History Pre Ghost Shard Event King Artexerxes waited below in the mausoluem until Evander, Ryouta and Lilith managed to reach where he was sealed away. The three of them, with a bit of Charlemagne's assistance, managed to defeate the angry king in a close battle. Enraged and hungry for freedom, Artexerxes managed to escape none the less using his familiar Saul. They took off and hid somewhere in Tarpaulin to regain their strength. Ghost Shard Event Sometime after his escape, he returned again to the center of Meloxi, climbing onto one of the tallest buildings before sending out his army of zombies over the city and the surrounding areas. It did not take long for a group of heros to gather together and then set out to defeate him. He was taken down with relative ease, and the shackles that binded him broke at long last. The Ghost Shard fell from his chest, where it fell into the hands of Tully. Freed, he shamefully took his leave and hid within the Stronghold with Charlemagne. Shard Events Charlemagne and Artexerxes lived within the Stronghold from then on, rarely leaving. The certainly did not leave during the Psychic Shard and Pokemon Swap, and found themselves utterly horrifed during the Dark Shard event. None the less, they try to do what they can every now and then to help around the Stronghold, and to help with those living inside of it. The Fall of King Vercingetorix After Amaranthine was atatcked and badly injured by Vercingetorix, Artexerxes and the others had decided that enough was enough. He, Charlemagne, Gaia and Ethel set out to face the Landorus, where at last the dark king was defeated once and for all. Artexerxes delt him the last blow, and as he watched his eternal rival die before him he felt no reason left to exist in the world. Ready to finally be at peace, he turned to find a resting place... but Charlemagne would not let him. The Gallade convinced him to stay and not to abandon him and the world, and Artexerxes finally agreed and returned to the castle with him. Character Relationships Charlemagne- Adopted Son Gaia - Rival / Friend? Vercingetorix - Enemy Hannibal Morganti - Landlord? Amaranthine Morganti - Aquaintence Ethel - Mizamara - ?? Baron - ??? Rosa - Aquaintence Ryouta - Aquaintence Lilith - Aquaintence Category:Npcs